How Sirius got James' shoes thrown at him Twice
by Marauderess17
Summary: Lily and James celebrate the fact that they are now Head Girl and Head Boy... But Sirius delays the sweetest moment of that celebration...


She ran towards his room and practically slid the last three meters or so. She knocked at his door.

'Enter', he said, his voice filled with what she gathered was joy. She pushed the door open and ran towards him.

'I'm Head Girl!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

'Congratulations!' he exclaimed, laughing and spinning her around.

'I wonder who is the Head Boy… I hope it's not a Slytherin… I just wish he's someone I can work with…'

'Don't worry about the Head Boy… You'll get along very well with him…' James replied, gazing into her emerald eyes.

'Oh, gosh! It's Remus, isn't it?' she asked, smiling.

'No… It's not Remus…'

'It's not a Slytherin, right? Hang on a minute… How do you know?'

'No, it's not a Slytherin… Don't worry… It's just… Me…' he said, smiling, and showing her the shiny badge that came along with his letter.

'Oh, my God… I can't… I can't believe it!'

'I know… Me either… I cannot understand what possessed Dumbledore to make me Head Boy… I'm a Marauder… A troublemaker that will never settle… Not for good, anyway…'

'I think this has a bit to do with you being a Marauder, James…' she said, taking his hands in hers.

'How so?'

'You're not just a Marauder, you are _the leader_ of the Marauders… Which means loyalty, dedication, charisma, and a power to make others respect you and your decisions', she replied, smiling.

'I suppose… If you think so… Maybe you do think more along the lines of Dumbledore after all…'

'Nah, I'm just guessing here…' she said, smiling. He pulled her on the bed and she laughed and then, hand in hand, they began jumping on the mattress, singing "We're Heads! We're Heads! We're Heads!" until somehow James tripped, and he and Lily both fell on the soft mattress. He blushed as he was pulling away from her, having fallen on top of her, while she was laughing.

'I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?' he asked, his ardent look lingering on her.

'No, silly… The mattress is soft…' she laughed. He looked at her for a while, and she continued smiling, and her eyes got lost in his soft hazel ones. And then he leaned closer to her, still gazing at her wonderful emerald eyes.

'James Potter, are you going to kiss me?' she asked, smiling in a sweet way that made her look more innocent and more beautiful than ever in his eyes.

'Only if you allow me to, Lily Evans…' he whispered, leaning even closer. She smiled, and just when he was about to kiss her, the door opened and Sirius waltzed in, singing…

'Oh, jolly good day, isn't it? Did you make Head Girl, Lily?' he asked, realizing only a moment after that his two friends were very close to each other, and he was probably ruining a perfect, romantic moment.

'Stupid, idiot Padfoot!' James said, throwing a shoe at him, hitting him in the head, although he tried to avoid it.

'Hey, no need to get violent… I'll just come and talk later then… Sorry about this…' he said, grinning like a maniac, winking before closing the door.

'Silly prat…' muttered James.

'He didn't know…' Lily said, smiling with kindness.

'I'll still kiss you, though…' he whispered, leaning close to her again. She ran a hand through his messy hair, but just when he was about to kiss her, the door opened again, and Sirius said:

'Your parents sent an owl... Said they're very proud…'

'You just couldn't wait to tell me that, could you?' James asked angrily. 'Honestly, sometimes, you have the worst timing possible…' he added.

'I'm sorry, Prongs… I was just passing a message here…' he said, smiling in a wicked way.

'Fine… Go now and send an owl to Moony and Wormtail or something…'

'Can't I stay?' he asked, pleading, a look of anticipation on his face.

'Padfoot, shoo!' said James, throwing his other shoe at him, hitting him another time.

'Fine, fine…' he said, laughing again and closing the door behind him.

'Did you really have to throw your shoes at him?' Lily asked giggling.

'It was the second time he prevented me from doing what I so ardently desired since I first…' he broke off, getting lost again in the depth of her eyes.

'You've kissed me before, James…' she said, unable to stop smiling.

'I know… It's just that now… I feel… I feel different… Better… Don't ask…' he said, his hand caressing her cheek.

'I won't… I will ask, however, if you'll get to kiss me today…'

He grinned and then, finally, kissed her. He felt again the sweet taste that would stay, he now knew, with him forever. It wasn't a kiss like all the other kisses he had shared with her… It was not a stolen kiss, or a formal kiss… Or a kiss they shared because of a dare… It was a kiss they both desired and wanted to remember forever.

**Author's Note: This is a small part of a bigger fic I am currently trying to write. It will take a while before any chapter is finished, therefore it may also be a while until I publish it (if I will, that is...). So please, review and tell me what you think... Should I post the whole fic? Loads of thanks! ;)**


End file.
